


Doll

by neoaspect



Category: Lapis Re:LiGHTS (Anime)
Genre: Childhood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoaspect/pseuds/neoaspect
Summary: At the top of the garbage bin was a single doll. It was small enough for a little girl to hold. The doll has pink hair with one ponytail on the side, a neutral expression, and lifeless blue eyes staring up the clouds. It wasn’t the doll’s first time ending up in a place like this.
Relationships: Emilia/Alpha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time writing in years so ( ≧Д≦) I couldnt help it,,, I know I need to write about Emilpha.
> 
> This fic is based on my alpha hc based on that one (1) kinki no guwa lyric: https://twitter.com/yukisayolisa/status/1308326604473380865?s=19

Dordtgard.

A place of pristine beauty: lively people going about their day, castles as picturesque as those portrayed in fairy tales, a magical atmosphere surrounding the country. But even a place seemingly as perfect as this one has dark patches here in there.

In a small, dark alley in a nondescript location was a lone garbage bin. This is where the people living near the alley throw out anything that is considered trash. Considered unwanted. Considered useless. 

At the top of the garbage bin was a single doll. It was small enough for a little girl to hold. The doll has pink hair with one ponytail on the side, a neutral expression, and lifeless blue eyes staring up the clouds. It wasn’t the doll’s first time ending up in a place like this.

Once, this doll was owned by a little girl of simple upbringing. The doll was the child’s companion growing up. But the girl didn’t stay a little girl. She eventually grew up, got tired of the things she enjoyed when she was a child. So, she threw the doll away… along with the memories of her childhood.

The doll was eventually found by a strange man with an interest in puppetry. He took the doll home, cleaned it, and sewed strings to the doll’s limbs to make it a marionette. On his days off as a banker, he goes to the nearby park to entertain children with his puppetry. The doll was the star of his plays, usually playing as the beautiful princess or a fearless heroine. The doll was satisfied with its place in life. It had an owner who cared for it and an audience who loved it.

But not everything is as permanent as the neutral expression on the doll. The man eventually passed away. His son, who had no interest in puppets, threw away every single puppet his father had worked so hard to take care of. 

He considered the puppets useless. 

“No one would buy it,” he said.

And the doll ended up in a garbage bin again.

xxxx

A young girl with sharp red eyes and long, wavy lavender hair stumbled upon a dark alley. She smiled to herself thinking she finally found a perfect place to hide. Maybe if she’ll hide long enough, her parents would eventually personally search for her. 

She looked around the alley to find a suitable place to hide. Her wandering red eyes landed on a single, dirty little doll at the top of a garbage bin. She grabbed the doll gently and examined it. She was captivated of how beautiful the doll was.

The young girl was busy admiring the doll in her hands to notice one of her servants found her.

“Miss Emilia, let’s go home.”

xxxx

Emilia at age seven knew her place in life. Her father, time and time, again remind her that she is the product of a prestigious ancestry and the future of her family rests in her shoulders. Most of Emilia’s memories of her mother were of her teaching Emilia how to act like a noble and represent their family well.

It wasn’t that she hated being a noble or being a part of the family. She hated how she never seemed to spend time with her own parents when everybody else at her school kept on telling stories about that time their parents brought them to the park or something. She hated how her classmates wouldn’t approach her either because of her ancestry or for being the daughter of a succubus.

She sometimes lie awake at night, scared of the ghosts from the stories her classmates would tell in an attempts to scare the “noble kid”. 

No one to tuck her to bed. 

No one to kiss her goodnight. 

No one to protect her from the things that go bump in the night.

She had desperately tried everything to catch her parents’ attention and that little escapade down the town was one of them. Sadly, nothing ever worked.

So she’s alone again in a room surrounded by lavish things but no one to enjoy it with.

She looked at the freshly cleaned doll sitting on her bed. She noted how the servants made a thorough job cleaning the doll. She took the doll in her arms to admire it once more. For a second, she thought she had seen a spark of life in the doll’s lifeless eyes.

She held the doll tightly and smiled, “I’m going to call you Alpha.”

xxxx

Ever since finding Alpha, Emilia’s loneliness became much more bearable. She treated the doll as if it was her only friend. She makes tea for them to play tea time. She dresses the doll up with her attempts on dress-making. 

The nights became easier for Emilia. She knew she didn’t have to be scared as long as Alpha is with her. Everytime her parents would reprimand her for doing something that isn’t what is expected of her, she would hold Alpha tightly and remind herself that she isn’t alone.

Life was a lot less lonely ever since she found Alpha. But even then, Emilia wished Alpha was a real girl instead. She knew Alpha would understand her and love her for who she is and not see her as just “the child of that noble family”.

But Alpha isn’t a real girl. Even if Emilia loved Alpha so much as friend, she knew that her doll will always be just a doll.

xxxx

Emilia woke up to the smell of her favourite tea. She got up and looked to the direction of the smell and saw a girl her age pouring a cup of tea.

The girl had a pink hair with one side ponytail, a neutral expression, and blue eyes… just like her doll. Her red eyes met with the girl’s blue eyes. Unlike her doll, the girl’s eyes were brimming with life.

“Alpha?”

The girl gave her a small smile and said, “Good morning, my lady. I have prepared your tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> hiii~ i hope you enjoyed it! feel free to leave some constructive criticisms! i wanna improve hehe


End file.
